


Knockdown

by RisuAlto



Series: Junisce's Story [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Competition, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Male-Female Friendship, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: Frankly, she blames Edér.  It's not much of a problem, really, but she would never say so.
Relationships: Hiravias & The Watcher (Pillars of Eternity)
Series: Junisce's Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548025
Kudos: 10





	Knockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abanataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abanataashi/gifts).

> This prompt was, "Tackle hug."

Junisce was no stranger to post-battle adrenaline at this point in their adventure. They’d all fallen victim to it at some point or another, in good ways (accidental honesty slipping through someone’s walls) and bad (lashing out, unable to tell friend from foe). But _nothing_, and she does mean nothing, including the gods themselves and the echoes of her past lives, could have prepared her for this one.

Frankly, she blames Edér. He was the one teasing Hiravias for not being able to knock over an animat the way the human could, after all, and it was at that point that everyone within earshot of the argument who also had half a brain took several steps back.

Junisce clearly needed to re-evaluate her own assumptions about her intelligence. No matter how well she was able to solve puzzles or maximize the range of her spells, she hadn’t had the mind to think that those two would involve her in the argument while she was looting the bodies. Shells? Armor. Whatever.

The rapid patter of footsteps behind her was the only warning she had before eighty pounds of muscle, fur, and indignance barreled into her side like a cannon shot. “_Hirav—_” was all she had time to say as she was knocked from her knees onto her back, unevenly packed earth and small arms digging into her shoulders. And glaring indignantly into her best friend’s blazing green eye was all she could do as he was now wrapped firmly around her torso.

“Fuck,” she wheezed, shutting her eyes.

Hiravias didn’t let go. He actually hugged a little tighter, muttering an incantation so quietly that no one else would have noticed if not for the green light of a minor healing spell. Instantly, the small ache in Junisce’s shoulders vanished, and the cuts she’d sustained in the fight started closing up.

A sigh of relief escaped her lungs, and Junisce brought an arm up around Hiravias’s back. “Thanks,” she said, but couldn’t chase the lingering confusion from her voice as she added, “So, why are you on top of me?”

“Proving a point, Watcher,” Hiravias said, getting to his feet with one planted on each of Junisce’s sides. He pointed at Edér. “So, when _you_—any of you, really, but especially you, meat shield—can knock the Lady of Caed Nua on her ass and _not_ end up with a storm cloud up _yours_, then maybe we can talk.”


End file.
